Revealed Love Crushes
by JamieVega
Summary: Everyone with Dance Central all are in love. No-longer completed. Six chapter One-Shots
1. Aubrey's Confession

New Dance Central fiction. Asked by users to continue. So I have no idea where to continue so here goes.

**Following chapters:  
Chapter 1: Lu$h**  
Chapter 2: DCI Agents  
Chapter 3: Hi-Def  
Chapter 4: Glitch & Lil T  
Chapter 5: Mo & Taye  
Chapter 6: Riptide

**Plot:** Everyone knows that Aubrey doesn't like Angel flirting on her, but is that the truth?

**[SPOILER ALERT] (from future chapter)**: "I had enough from you! I'm leaving you!"

* * *

Everytime that they finish dancing, Aubrey and Angel gets the crowd crowding them and asking Aubrey to blow out kisses or asking Angel to show his body for the girls. But today, it was different for Aubrey.

When Angel took off his shirt for like the thousandth time, Aubrey had a quick sneak peek and couldn't help but drool. She couldn't believe it but thinking that she was in love with the person who always flirted on her.

Angel showed his abs to the audience for five minutes and put his shirt back on to go backstage and flirt again. Aubrey did her usual eye rolling and walk into her car. But when the Latino started his car, he realized that his ride was out of gas. So he waved out to Aubrey to take him back to his place.

"Aubrey mi chica?"

"Sí Ángel?"

"Can I hitch a ride with you? My car's out of gas." Aubrey was thinking about it. She was going to do what she would usually do to Angel and that was to drive away, but today she let Angel hop in because of the crush growing. As he made his way to the car, he accidentally tripped and landed in a puddle, causing his clothes to be dirty and drenched by dirt.

Angel had no choice but to take off his shirt and pants and just left his scarf and boxer briefs on. Now Aubrey began to feel hot, bothered and smiled as well. Angel finally hopped in and said in a sexy voice to Aubrey where to take him.

"Take me to your place. I know you want me to mi chica." Aubrey felt quiet and embarrassed but she did want to take him to her place. So it was an idea that she was going to choose.

It was quite awkward for Aubrey but sexy for Angel because of him almost clothes-less and catching Aubrey's constant glances. He knew that something wasn't right. He was lucky that his phone wasn't in the puddle.

When they reached Aubrey's house, Aubrey exited followed by Angel as Aubrey locked both doors as they closed the doors. Aubrey rushed immediately to her room as soon as she unlocked her door and opened it. As soon as Aubrey was out of sight, Angel grabbed out his phone and called his best friend.

He pushed some numbers before it began to ring.

"DJ MacCoy?"

"MacCoy, hey."

"Angel. How can I help you?"

"Umm, it's about Aubrey. She has been acting weird around me lately and I may need your help."

"Everyone knows that she acts weirdly all the time." MacCoy said sarcastically as they both laughed normally before Angel told the blond the situation.

"Coy, listen. Since our dance off today, she has been so giggly and smilish and everyone knows that she only smiles about herself or jewellery. But when she saw me shirtless today, she couldn't help but smile or giggle." MacCoy was now in a really stuck-up situation and she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe she's crushing on you since she realised that you looked hot shirtless for the first time."

"Of course you would know that." said Angel sarcastically but he was thinking that MacCoy could be correct. He doesn't know what was going to do.

**Meanwhile in Aubrey's room**

When Aubrey immediately reached her room, she couldn't help but smile. She smiled since her face was out of sight of Angel's. She then decided to call Angel's best friend's sister; Dare.

Aubrey calls Dare to ring her to talk about her love on Angel.

"Dare here?"

"Her Dare. It's Aubs."

"Aubrey! What can I help ya with?"

"Well, I have a love crush on someone and I need your help."

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Angel." Dare was now in shock because she would never expect Aubrey to crush on Angel.

"Angel? But how-?"

"When he took his shirt off for the audience and I had a quick glimpse but all I could do was drool."

"You're in love with Angel."

"I know but the most dreamy thing was that Angel fell in a puddle and took his shirt and pants off and leaving his boxer briefs on and his scarf. Now I can't stop smiling." Dare now knew that Aubrey had no choice but to tell Aubrey that she needs to tell Angel that she loves him.

"I have no choice to tell you this but you will have to tell Angel that you love him Aubs."

"But I-"

"You'll have to do it."

"Okay. I'll do it now. In the meantime, I'll call you later."

"Kay. Later Aubs."

"Bye Dare."

And just like that, Aubrey ended the call and needed to tell Angel that she loved him but she didn't know how at this point.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Angel hears Dare on the other side where MacCoy was so he decided to stay quiet and hears the conversation on the other side.

_"Coy, Aubrey has a problem."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's her crush. She found out that she fell in love with him and she can't admit it."_

_"Who does she love?"_

_"It's Angel."_

And just like that, Angel now knew why Aubrey had been so smily and gigglish since the end of the dance off. She was in love with him. And everyone knew but Aubrey always knew that he was in love with her. And now he was going to wait for Aubrey to admit that she loves him.

"I better go. Adios mi amigo."

"Later Angel." Angel ends the call to wait for Aubrey to say 'I love you'.

Aubrey makes her way downstairs to see Angel standing there as his phone is still locked in his hands. Aubrey walks to Angel as she knows what he was going to react.

"I know you're in love with me Aubs. I heard Dare say it when I was talking to Coy. Why didn't you just say it immediately?" Aubrey began to freak out.

"Because I know that you would take it seriously."

"But you should've just-" Angel didn't finish becuase Aubrey locked her lips with Angel's as she placed her hands on Angel's chest. Feeling each ab carefully, Aubrey opened her mouth so Angel can sweep to invade Aubrey's mouth and tongue fight with her. Aubrey then wraps her arms around Angel's neck for more access. But due to lack of air, Aubrey and Angel breaks the kiss with heavy breathing and Angel placing his arm around Aubrey's hips as Aubrey continued to finger Angel's abs and nipples.

"I love you Angel. I should've said that as soon as I saw you."

"You know I would say that I love you too huh?" Angel asked as Aubrey nodded and blushing as well.

"How about I hop in your bed and I hug you all night?" Angel asks as Aubrey was feeling tired and lays her head on Angel's shoulder, signalling yes to Angel. So Angel carries Aubrey all the way to her bed and places her in the bed as he hops in as well. Aubrey grabs the blanket and puts it on top of them as Aubrey mumbled out her last words before falling to sleep.

"I love you Angel. Don't leave me."

"No voy a dejar a mi chica (I won't leave you my girl)." Angel said before burying his head into Aubrey's locks and falling to sleep.


	2. Rasa's Confession

Chapter 2: DCI Agents

**Chapters:**  
Chapter 1: Lu$h  
**Chapter 2: DCI Agents**  
Chapter 3: Hi-Def  
Chapter 4: Glitch & Lil T  
Chapter 5: Mo & Taye  
Chapter 6: Riptide

**Plot:** Lima is feeling low so Rasa helps her out.

**Disclaimer:** Dance Central belongs to Harmonix.

**[SPOILER ALERT]:** "Who's Glitch with?" "Is that who I think it is?"

* * *

**5 YeArS AgO**

"I had enough from you! I'm leaving you!"

**PrEsEnT**

Lima could still remember what she said to her ex-husband as she found out that her husband was cheating on her with a complete blond chick named Thalia. She wanted that memory to erase for good. She is now with her dance partner Rasa at DCI head quarters trying to stop all other viruses and risks to the crews.

Rasa never seen that sad face before except when his father died when it was his sixteenth birthday. He never wanted his birthday to appear or even when some shouted Happy Birthday. It ruined his life except when he first met Lima three years ago when Dance Central was first starting up. That was when they first met each other.

**3 YeArS AgO**

Lima was just a part of the crowd, with a broken, shattered heart still from years ago from her ex-husband cheating. When Dare finished dancing to Maneater by Nelly Furtado, Lima approached the pink-haired English chick and had a chat.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing. Name's Dare. Yours?"

"Li-Lima. Lima. Divorced."

"Sorry about that. How can I help?"

Lima discussed how she wanted to be friends with her for a while since Dance Central first started. Also, Rasa was at a dock area where he watched his friend MacCoy in a yellow and green jacket with yellow goggles and black track pants. When he finished dancing to Disturbia by Rihanna, Rasa decided to talk to the blonde Russian.

"Coy?"

"Hey Rasa, how's my friend?"

"Well, struggling still. You're happy as always."

"What can I say? Having you as a friend and my grandma looking after me for almost my whole life? It's the best thing I ever had. And I know that it was hard for you when your dad died. You're an awesome friend Rasa." Coy said as the dark, older male felt emotional until he sees a lady sitting with Dare.

"Coy, who's that by Dare?"

"Oh, that's Lima. Divorced few years ago. By a blonde girl who was my older sister. I snapped her out. I've been looking after her since then. I was just dancing after we had a chat at the cafe two years ago. She was helpless. Family hated her, husband cheated, was infertile to have a baby. Everything was a living hell."

Rasa felt sorry for her so he decided to talk to her. He walks up to the shattered girl and pink haired girl.

"Hello?" Lima turns around to reveal a male with dark skin. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Rasa. Dare and MacCoy know me quite well." Rasa said truthfull as Dare and MacCoy agreed with him.

"Lima."

"I heard that you were staying with MacCoy for awhile. I'm his friend."

"Yeah. Rough patch with my divorce. I didn't expect it to happen."

"Do you want to hang out maybe later?"

"Sure. I'd love that." And that's also how Rasa developed love for Lima, but unsure if Lima feels the same way.

**PrEsEnT**

Lima was still helpless thanks to her past but felt better because of her close friendships with MacCoy, Dare and Rasa. What Lima didn't know was that Rasa was secretly in love with her so Rasa kept it hidden inside of him.

Lima couldn't herself but break down. She was lucky that MacCoy, Dare and Rasa supported her through those times but she couldn't look for those features that her ex-husband had. Rasa didn't like watching Lima break down so he decided to calm her down by giving her comfort.

"I'm sorry Rasa. I know that you didn't like me crying in front of you. I just can't find the man who will give me that love and affection like how my ex gave me before I found him cheating." Rasa then told her what he felt about her in a way that she wouldn't understand.

"How about if your new knight was by your side that whole time?" Rasa asked as Lima was thinking about who it could be. She was confused until she realised that Rasa has been by her side for years. He looked after her for a long time.

"I got something to tell you Lima." Lima felt butterflies building up because she realised that she was in love with Rasa. She never realised it.

"What is it?"

"I love you. I want to be your knight and you'll be my princess. I want you to be with me and I'll never hurt you like your ex years ago. I don't care if you don't like me the way I love you but...now you know." Lima felt a shock passing her body thanks to Rasa's story.

Rasa decided to move closer to Lima as Lima got up and sit on Rasa's leg. Lima felt a spark. A spark stronger than her ex's. So Lima moved closer to Rasa as she kissed Rasa's lips. Rasa felt relief as she finally kissed her than him kissing her. Lima smiled a bit as she moved away from Rasa. She began to smile bigger every time.

"I love you, too. I never realised how our friendship turned to a relationship. And I know that you will look after me better than my ex."

"That means we're going out now?"

"I guess we are now."

Lima finished as her and Rasa kissed for the second time in DCI Head Quarters.


	3. Mo and Glitch's Confessions

Chapter 3: Hi-Def. Second chapter posted today.

**Chapters**  
Chapter 1: Lu$h  
Chapter 2: DCI Agents  
**Chapter 3: Hi-Def**  
Chapter 4: Glitch & Lil T  
Chapter 5: Mo & Taye  
Chapter 6: Riptide

**Plot:** Hi-Def and Flash4wrd hang out as friends but Glitch gets a text that makes him completely emotional and hides. So Mo supports him to calm him down.

**Disclaimer:** Dance Central doesn't belong to me.

**SPOILER ALERT: **"Have they done it yet?" "OMG! They are!"

**Warning:** MaleXMale Romance and Yaoi. Glitch and Lil T are four years older than their average age.

* * *

Glitch, Mo, Taye and Lil T all hang out in a fancy restaurant because of Mo and Taye's jobs to get them out whereas Glitch who's 17 and Lil T is 14, they've been given a good education. Glitch has been staying with Mo with his parents' permission.

But recently, Glitch has been very low because of a recent accident with his dad.

Glitch's dad was in a train accident and is worried that his dad won't make it. He has been waiting for his mom for news if he is still alive or if he died. Mo has been supporting the young one as well.

But Taye and Lil T wanted Glitch to not worry and go out for a decent feed since the accident. He rarely had something to eat.

"Lil G'. Yo' can't b' like this forever."

"Please Glitch? Come 'nd eat with us." Lil T asks as Glitch gave in and hung out with them and his dance partner. They were at a restaurant that Glitch loved all the time. Glitch cheered up a bit as Taye chose a table for them to seat at.

All Glitch keeps ordering was Sangrias and Spanish Lemonades but his depressions kept over-ruling him, which makes his friends more worried for the little Korean. They never seen him look like this before, even his dance partner Mo knew that something was hurting him.

All Glitch kept saying was that he was okay. But he really feels broken and shattered inside. He just wants his father to heal up and be back to his normal self and move on with life.

But one hour since he left the house, he gets a text from his mom with a sad face on it. He knew that something bad has happened.

_Hey son :):. I'm tryna nt cry while I send u dis text but dad just died. I'm sorry son. He didn't make it through surgery_

It brought Glitch to breaking point and running away as he left his phone on the table, crying and continued to run until he was out of everyone's sight. He cried hard, trying to believe why his dad didn't make it. He was about to send a text to his mum, but he then realised that he left it inside.

**Meanwhile**

Mo noticed that his little friend left his phone on the table. He never read texts from his dance partner's phone, but he was curious about why Glitch hasn't been like himself. Taye and Lil T tells the prankster to leave it alone, but he wanted to know why his little brother was emotional.

He picks up the phone and begins to read the text. Mo's smile began to crop to a sorry face as he found that Glitch was actually sad that his dad was in an accident and died just a few minutes ago.

So the B-Boy puts the phone back the way it was left. His face was so shocked that his dance partner was lying this whole time that he wasn't fine. Taye and Lil T was worried about why Glitch was broken when he ran out.

"His dad recently died. Don't mention it okay?" Mo said as Taye and Lil T kept their mouths shut.

Glitch walks back into the restaurant with tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes completely watery and red, and his mouth constantly quivering. He made the whole restaurant feel sorry for him. He then walked to his friends asking why he was sad.

"G'. Talk t' us." Mo asked as Glitch finally admitted that his dad died loud enough for the whole restaurant to stop eating and stare right at the crying Korean. Glitch felt awkward and grabbed his stuff and ran back home where he and Mo were staying.

Mo had to catch his dance partner and comfort him that he will defend him until he gets back on his feet. Mo also remembered that he was also in love with the little Korean, but the age difference was significant and that was why he never asked Glitch to go out.

Glitch ran all the way back home as he opened his door with the key and handle and slam it behind him. Glitch runs all the way back to his room with his jacket still in his hands and phone. He puts them on the ground in his room as he runs and jumps to his bed, crying in his pillow til he falls asleep. He wanted this day to end.

**Back at the Restaurant**

Mo saw the sad look on Glitch's face and so did Taye and Lil T. They were getting more worried for the little Korean. So the B-Boy decided to be a brother and go after him.

"I better see if he's okay. Bye girls." Mo said as the girls said bye.

Mo gets back to his place as he saw that Glitch left his key in the door. he was surprised that no one went in and robbed any of their stuff. Mo opens his door and saw that Glitch didn't took his shoes off because the shoe area only had Mo's and Glitch's Retro, DCI Agent and Street shoes, but not their crew shoes because Glitch loved them like babies.

The B-Boy walks to Glitch's bedroom and noticed that Glitch threw his phone and jacket on the ground by his drawer. Mo felt the vibe from Glitch that he might take awhile to recover. Mo hears Glitch's crying through the pillow that he cried into that looked like ten minutes. So Mo sits by Glitch and rubs his back to get him to look straight at him.

Glitch eventually looks up at Mo with his puffy cheeks and red eyes. Mo wraps his arms around the Asian. Glitch cried in Mo's arms as he released his tears all in Mo's shirt. Mo tried to see Glitch's face to see what it was or he had no choice but to say that he loved Glitch.

Mo tried to see Glitch's face by using his fingers and hand but Glitch clinged to Mo's shirt, declining his idea of showing his face. So Mo had no choice but to say that he was in love with Glitch.

"Lil G'?"

"Yeah?"

"I 'no that yo' dad was close t' yo' but I want t' look after you til you're better okay?" Glitch nodded, then Mo confessed his secret to Glitch.

"I love yo' Glitch. I have been for awhile now."

Glitch finally looked up from Mo's shirt. Glitch's cheeks are puffy, eyes are red, but he smiles and admits something too.

"I love yo' too Mo. I always wanted t' kiss yo'."

Mo was a bit starstruck because of Glitch loving him too. Mo decided to lean into Glitch and kiss him. Glitch began to close his eyes as he opens his mouth. Mo opens his mouth as he inserts his tongue in the younger one's mouth. They begin to tongue fight as Glitch moaned loud enough for Mo to smile. Mo backed away from Glitch for air and all Mo could see from Gitch is a smile and a blush. Mo began to smile.

"I love yo' Glitch."

"Love yo' too Mo. So are we going out?"

"Yeah. But secretly though."

"Good." Glitch said gigglingly as he leaned to Mo and kiss again. Glitch moves back from Mo as he leans his head on Mo's chest. Mo smiled as Glitch fell asleep. Mo kissed Glitch's cheek one last time before carrying him to his bed. Mo will never forget this moment when he cheered up Glitch.


	4. Young, Passive Love (Glitch & Lil T)

Chapter 4: Glitch and Lil T. Sorry about not putting this chapter up earlier.

**Chapters:**  
Chapter 1: Lu$h  
Chapter 2: DCI Agents  
Chapter 3: Hi-Def  
**Chapter 4: Glitch & Lil T**  
Chapter 5: Mo & Taye  
Chapter 6: Riptide

**Plot:** All Lil T wanted was a break from her sister and friends, but she only trusts Glitch. They start to share secrets with each other, but someone lets a secret slip out. Who will it be?

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to repeat myself for the fourth time?

**Warning:** The following secrets are not true and are disgusting and is rated "T". They are the same ages from the previous chapter. (T is 14 and Glitch is 17)

* * *

Lil T was doing another dance to the song Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz. But she thinks that this is all she ever does since Taye and her got together as a Dance Crew. She wanted to hang out with her sister like they used to. But now she wanted a break from her sister and friends. So she does a sneaking getaway and run to the nearest park where she can just chill under a tree.

Few minutes later, Taye tried to call out to Lil T, but she wasn't responding. So Taye asks her backup crew if she seen her. One backup girl said that Lil T left a note for Taye to her. So she handed it to her. It said, "_Taye. Gone to have an hour break from you and my friends for awhile. Be back. Lil T._"

Taye now knew why her sister was so stressed. She wanted to have a break or just them two alone.

**Back At The Park**

Lil T just kicked back with her back on the tree and watching the kids play around and watching love around her. She wanted love but she couldn't get it because she had a crush on Glitch since their first dance off against each other to Rude Boy by Rihanna. He was hot to Lil T.

She was kicking back for about 10 minutes when she hears someone's voice trying to talk to her. She recognised the voice but didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Hey T. Yo' okay?"

That was all the little girl could hear. She had no idea where the voice was oming from. She wanted the person to show themself immediately. And that person did. It was Glitch.

"Hey T. Why yo' here all alone?"

"Wanted a break that's all."

"Okay, can I hang out with you?" Lil T felt butterflies build up inside of her. She felt like she was going to explode. She decided to let Glitch sit by her she tried to stay normal and not blush. But it was harder than she thought.

So Glitch and Lil T just watched the public was doing; walking around, playing, kite flying and more. But the Korean had an idea for the darker younger girl to play that he wanted to try on her.

"T?"

"Yeah Glitch?"

"Wanna play Secrets?" Lil T all ready knew that she was going to be exposed for her crush on Glitch but she played the game anyways.

"Okay. The game goes where it goes from a not serious secret to a very personal secret. Okay?" Glitch asked as Lil T understood the game. Glitch started first as Lil T went second. He also mentioned that there were around 5 levels. So Lil T was not happy, she was scared.

"I used to think that Mo was 30."

"I loved having ketchup with chocolate." The game was getting more serious now that Lil T was understanding it.

" I used to chew my toe nails until I turned 14."

"Two years ago, I threw up on my sister's favourite jacket and she still doesn't know. I felt sorry about her jacket." Glitch and Lil T were getting even more serious about their secrets as the personal secrets were exposed between each other.

"My brother was jailed for a life sentence and I visit him when no one knew."

"I haven't kissed anyone yet. I try hard to find the right person." Then all of a sudden Glitch said something that slipped out accidentally.

"I'm in love with you Lil T." T began to freak out and so did the Korean. He all of a sudden gets up and runs off as Lil T tried to say something he cutted in and said, "I gotta go T. See ya!" And just like that, Lil T gets up and runs after her crush. But she was much faster than all of her friends, which surprised Taye.

Lil T sees Glitch and jumps right onto his back as Glitch felt his back click. It was the most painful experiance he ever felt. All Glitch felt was Lil T's hands wrapped around his chest. The Korean was confused about what was happening.

"Wanna know something Glitch?" Glitch nodded his head. "I love you too."

Glitch was surprised. He felt Lil T's lips caressing on his neck as Glitch bit his bottom lip to prevent his moaning to be loud. The shorter girl gets up as the prodigy turns around to see Lil T in sight.

Lil T's first action was sitting on Glitch's crotch and grinding into it as she began to kiss him. Glitch closed his eyes as he began to lick T's lower lip. Lil T opens her mouth as Glitch inserts his tongue into Lil T's mouth. She squealed quietly as Glitch stopped kissing. He thought that he hurted Lil T.

"Sorry T. Wasn't mant to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

"You sure?"

"Really. You hitted my pleasure spot. I enjoyed it." Lil T said as she opened her mouth again and Glitch invaded it for a second time.

**Half an Hour Later**

Taye looks for Lil T and Mo was looking for Glitch. They haven't seen them for almost an hour and they were worried. They walk to the nearest park as they see Glitch kissing. Mo and Taye look at each other with confusion. Taye asked first.

"Who's Glitch with?"

But when Glitch sitted proplerly with Lil T, they were up for a surprise.

"Is that who I think it is?" Taye said as Glitch and Lil T finished making out. Mo and Taye walked up to the two that were kissing each other and asked them why they were kissing.

"Glitch admitted that he loved me." Lil T admitted as the Korean turns and Lil T and had a shocked look appear. Then he began to blush and so did T. Mo and Taye saw their love and let them go off on a warning, but were allowed to go out with each other. But Mo and Taye didn't think that it was a good idea.


End file.
